In a prior art awning of this kind, the swivel joint is tiltably mounted, through appropriate profile design on the bottom directly on the base bar of the cassette-type take-up. As a result of this hinged bearing design and arrangement a certain sluggishness cannot be avoided particularly for a larger awning, whereas the function of the awning is impaired, particularly by wind attacking from the outside. For this purpose, the base bar as well as the rear wall and a part of the top wall of the take-up arrangement are embodied as a double-walled hollow body so that a certain stiffening effect is achieved. Such a hollow body design of the take-up arrangement is cumbersome to fabricate and entails high tool costs. In addition, the take-up arrangement has rather large height and width dimensions due to the double-walled hollow body design. As a result of these relatively large awning dimensions, installation on buildings requires a correspondingly large area and free space available under the awning is curtailed. Another disadvantage is that the setter for the tipping gradient is located in the area between the fabric rod and the hinged bracket, so that additional space is required. The fabric guide for the glide prop of the awning fabric is provided exclusively on the top of the hinged bracket, so that the awning fabric is glide-propped only in this area. In addition, the fabric guide is moved back and forth according to the tilting movement of the hinged bracket, so that, depending on the tilt gradient of the hinged bracket, the awning fabric is exposed to variable glide friction loads and, as a result, the awning fabric can become prematurely worn. In addition, it is also disadvantageous that, on account of the double-walled hollow body design of the bottom bracket and of the drop bar, a large amount of space is required when the hinged bracket is pulled in, so that the awning has large exterior dimensions and, particularly in the rolled-up state, a relatively large area is required for the assembly elements, the free area in front of the awning is curtailed and, finally, overall visual effect is impaired. A prior art awning or the kind described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,443, which issued on Jan. 1, 1974 to Manfred Clauss, et. al.